


Young Love

by CelticComet4ever (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Celtic Thunder (Band), Gravitation
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CelticComet4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suguru Fujisake moved to Derry, Ireland to be with his parents while Nittle Grasper is on tour. </p>
<p>Once there, he meets a young boy, named Damian McGinty and they are both attracted to each other. </p>
<p>And within the same year, they are both hired by Sharon Browne for a show called Celtic Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fast Friends

**Author's Note:**

> *So I wrote this years ago when Damian is still in Celtic Thunder, in fact this happens right before Celtic Thunder.
> 
> *Damian is a year older then Fujisaki, but Suguru skipped a grade, so they're in the same year. 
> 
> *This will have a slash/homosexual relationship, so if you're offended, please don't read.   
> And please no nasty comments about how I pair Damian with another boy; I'm well aware that he's not gay, this is fanfiction and I mean no harm or disrespect to him or the other CT lads.

Why of all places did he have to move here? The 14 year-old, Suguru Fujisaki wondered to himself. Here, was the country Ireland, and they moved to a county called Derry. There was nothing special about this place. Tokyo, Japan was his real home, where he lived with his cousin Tohma Seguchi and his wife. But he had a tour with Nittle Grasper that lasted a year, so he dropped the young boy back to his parents’ house.

“Here you go, sweetheart. Welcome to East Coast High, your new school,” said his mother. Suguru looked up to see that they arrived at his new school. He groaned.

“This is going to suck,” he said quietly to himself. But his mother heard him.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll meet lots of new friends. They’re always curious about Japan and its people,” Mrs. Fujisaki replied. Suguru rolled his eyes.

“Oh sure. I’ll fit right in, with green hair and my Japanese heritage,” he said with a sarcastic voice. Without saying goodbye to his mother, Suguru got out of the car and walked inside the building.

CT

Damian McGinty sat next to the window in his English class, staring outside, wishing he could play football, instead of being stuck indoors. “Class, may I have your attention please?” his teacher, Mrs. Smith asked. Damian turned to his attention to the front of the class, stopped and stared at the new kid.

The kid had short, dark green hair with brown eyes. His skin was porcelain. He wore a collar, long-sleeve pink button-up shirt with a black vest. He also had on a pair of black pants. Damian couldn’t help it. The boy was kinda cute.

“This is Suguru Fujisaki. Please make him feel welcome. He came all the way from Tokyo, Japan. Now Suguru, I want you to sit next to Damian. Damian, could you please raise your hand?” Damian did so without hesitation and Suguru found the seat next to him and sat down.

“Hi, I’m Damian McGinty, but you can call me Damian,” Damian introduced himself, offering his hand. Suguru smiled for the first time since arriving in Derry, Ireland. He took the hand offered to him.

“Nice to meet you, Damian. I’m Fujisaki Suguru, but call me Suguru,” he said, laughing a little. Damian smiled.

“That’s right, the people of Japan introduce themselves with their last names first, don’t they?” Suguru nodded.

“Yes, they do. So, what do you like to do?” he asked.


	2. From Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Suguru confess to one another.

**Two**

From then on, the two boys just clicked. They were inseparable, finding that they had a few things in common. Although Suguru didn’t really like sports, he found that he couldn’t stay away from watching Damian play soccer after school, or on Saturdays during the games.

It has been at least five months since the two of them met and became best friends. And about a month ago, he started to have a crush on Suguru. However, in the last two weeks, Damian noticed a change in his friend. And it wasn’t a good change either. There was something bothering Suguru. He had become slightly distant (though he still hung out with him), he hadn’t been eating or sleeping well.

It was a Friday afternoon and Damian had just finished soccer practice. He knew that Suguru was on the bottom bleacher watching him play. He kept glancing at him, during his practice. The Japanese boy seemed sad to him. He walked over and sat next to him.

“Suguru, are you okay?” he asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Suddenly, Suguru pulled Damian in a tight embrace and broke down sobbing. Shocked and a little horrified (not from being hugged), Damian froze for a second. But as the sobs continued, he gently wrapped his arms around the shaking form. He whispered sweet nothingness into his friend’s ear, while rubbing gentle circles on his back. After a few moments, Suguru’s crying slowed down a bit. The keyboardist pulled away, slightly embarrassed at what he just did.

“Feel better?” Damian asked gently. Suguru nodded, wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry to have done that to you,” he apologized. Damian shook his head.

“Don’t be. I have to take a shower. Hey, wanna get some dinner somewhere? I’ll pay. I have a feeling you want to tell me something anyway,” Damian offered.

Suguru agreed instantly, though he knew he would get punished later. Even though they have been best friends for five months, he felt he could trust Damian with his ‘family’ problems. Not only that, he also recently started to ‘like’ Damian more then he should. He secretly hoped that the soccer player had the same feelings for him as well.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Can we have a sleepover too? It’ll be easier for me to go your game tomorrow.”

CT

Damian stared wide-eyed at his friend. They were in his room, sitting on Suguru’s mattress, on the floor. They were in their PJs, Suguru in his green and Damian was wearing blue ones. Suguru was just telling his friend about the recent family drama. Apparently, his father had caught his wife cheating on him. She had been with this man for at least a month, so his dad filed a divorce. He also had decided in the next five days that he was moving back to Japan.

Suguru was torn apart. He loved his father and hated his mother’s ‘boyfriend’, but he had grown to love Derry, mainly because of Damian. Not only that, but the boyfriend, Jonathon, was an alcoholic and he got his mother to drink too; which left her to be a cast-iron, heartless bitch. She would always get upset and angry at the tiniest things.

Suguru looked down at the mattress. “I just don’t know what to do. A voice inside me tells me that I should live with my father, cause I know I won’t get hurt. But…I can’t leave now. Not when I finally settled down at my new home. And I can’t just abandon you. You’re my best friend and I…” suddenly Suguru stopped, looking horrified at what he was about to confess.

Damian’s soft expression never left his face, as he listened to his friend’s story, at why he was so down in the last two weeks. But when Suguru had suddenly stopped, he could only guess why, so he put his little theory to the test. He leaned in a little and Suguru froze. Damian placed a chaste kiss on his best friend’s lips, only a few seconds before he pulled away again.

“Don’t worry, Suguru. I love you too,” Damian confessed. His confession unfroze Suguru and he smiled.

“You do? Really?” Damian nodded, his own smile never leaving his face.

“I know it’s only been five months since we’ve been friends. But I’ve really gotten attached to you. If you want, we don’t have to rush into things. We can take our relationship slow.”

Suguru, being bold, leaned in and touched his lips with Damian’s. He waited for a second before Damian kissed him back. The keyboardist deepened the kiss, pressing his body into his best friend’s, accidentally sending Damian to fall on his back with Suguru on top of him. He pulled away smiling.

“I love you too, Damian. And I don’t care on how fast or slow this relationship will take us. As long as I’m with you, nothing else matters,” Suguru replied in a honest voice, with love shining in his brown eyes. “But, I don’t want the public to know about us yet.” Damian nodded in understanding.

“For now, we’ll just be secret lovers.”


End file.
